The Silver Prophecy: Battle Of The Stars
Hi People reading! This is book one to my series, The Silver Prophecy. I hope u enjoy it! :D Chapter One Silverkit dashed out of the nursery, her blue eyes bright with excitement. Silverkit was very unique. Her pelt was silver with bright blue, almost white, tabby markings, and a white underside. Many kits were jealous of her beauty. Her sister, Nightkit, lazily watched Silverkit play around with sticks and stones. "You are very immature." Nightkit mewed. "So what? I'm just trying to practice some fighting skills before I'm a apprentice so I can become a warrior sooner." Silverkit replied. "You don't need to practice while being a kit, though." Nightkit hissed. Silverkit ignored Nightkit and continued fighting. Twilight soon came. Silverkit was tired. She padded into the nursery. Blossompetal, her mother, was already sleeping with Nightkit in her nest. Silverkit lay beside her mother. Thunder rumbled. Silverkit couldn't sleep. She padded outside and looked into the bright stars. I wonder what it's like to see StarClan, ''she wondered. Rain soon fell. Silverkit felt a sharp pain on her tail. She looked behind her and say Stormkit with her tail in his paws. "Stop stepping on my tail!" Silverkit hissed. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He mewed. Silverkit watched as the raindrops fell. "I bet you are too afraid to go to the bramble at the edge of camp!" Stormkit teased. "I bet I can get there before you." Silverkit mewed, and she ran to the edge of camp. Stormkit chased her. "I bet you can't get out of camp!" Stormkit mewed as he leaped into the bramble. "No kit should ever go passed the bramble! Are you moused-brained?" Silverkit mewed as she saw Stormkit leap into the bramble. Stormkit poked his head out of the bramble. "So what, no warrior knows I'm in here. You can come too." Stormkit mewed as he played in the bramble. Silverkit looked passed the bramble. She saw something the shape of a fox. "Fox! ''Run!" She yowled and ran back to the nursery. Stormkit looked above himself and saw the fox, too. He ran but tripped over a rock. The fox leaped into camp, just a tail-length away from Stormkit. Stormkit quickly got up and clawed the foxes muzzle. "Fox!" He screamed and ran into the nursery, one claw bloody. Warriors dashed and fought the fox. Queens hid there kits in their fur. Silverkit watched warriors fight the fox, their sharp claws glistening in the moonlight. Silverkit felt so scared because she would possibly be caught playing when she was not aloud. Blossompeltal's mate went into the nursery. His name was Bramblefang. "Are you alright?" Blossompetal asked Bramblefang. "I'm fine." Bramblefang mewed. Silverkit looked up at her father. Nightkit was still, her side going up and down as she breathed. "The kit's are fine?" Bramblefang asked. "Yes, perfectly fine." Blossompetal mewed. She wrapped her tail around her kits. Silverkit pretended to sleep as her father looked at her and Nightkit. Bramblefang slowly left the nursery, his brown tabby pelt stained with blood. I wonder how it's like to fight! ''Silverkit thought. The sun rose above ThunderClan territory. The sky was clear and leaves fell. Silverkit ran out the nursery with Nightkit. "Did you see the warriors fight that fox yesterday?" Silverkit asked. "Yeah. I wish I could fight that fox. I would have ''killed it." Nightkit mewed. Silverkit looked around camp. She saw blood stained on the ground from where the warriors fought the fox. Silverkit saw Bramblefang padding out of camp. "Let's see where father's going." Silverkit mewed. "Why? I don't wanna get in trouble!" Nightkit hissed. Silverkit ignored Nightkit and followed Bramblefang. "Hey, Silverkit!" Stormkit mewed and followed Silverkit. "Where are you going? Did you know today you and Nightkit, and me are becoming apprentices!" "I never knew that, because none of us are 6 moons old." Silverkit mewed. She sneakily followed her father. "Why are you following you father?" Stormkit asked. "I'm very curious about how the territory looks like! Camp is too boring!" Silverkit replied. Bramblefang already left camp by the time Silverkit stopped talking. "Thanks alot, now I can't find my father." Silverkit hissed. "Just follow his scent!" Stormkit laughed and padded away. How can I be so stupid? ''Silverkit thought. Silverkit sneakily leaped out of camp and followed her father's scent. After a while of following her father, Silverkit saw a large black-and-white cat and her father. "What are you doing in my Clan's territory?" Bramblefang hissed. "Hunting, of course! Don't you see this dead rabbit I caught?" The black-and-white cat mewed sharply. "Yes, I do! But why in ''my Clan's ''territory?" Bramblefang asked. "Because, my Clan is starving. This is my only choice!" The black-and-white cat hissed. Bramblefang pounced on the black-and-white cat and began to fight. Silverkit stared in horror. She ran back to camp. Chapter Two Silverkit had became a apprentice. She and her new mentor, Cloudfeather, were walking around camp. They had gone nearly everywhere but Thunderpath. "Want to see Thunderpath?" Cloudfeather asked her apprentice. "Defiantly!" Silverpaw mewed. She was so excited that she was a apprentice. As Cloudfeather and Silverpaw padded to the Thunderpath, Silverpaw heard a monster roar. ''So they ''are ''real, Silverpaw thought. Silverpaw saw something shining far in the distance. Her eyes widened as she saw a large monster run quickly across the Thunderpath. "What do we do if they cross the Thunderpath into the forest?" Silverpaw asked. "They never come into the Clan's territory. All cats are safe from the monsters when in the woods. But it's very dangerous to cross into the Thunderpath. You can lose your life because of monsters. They have no heart." Cloudfeather replied. Silverpaw still felt scared. "Never cross the Thunderpath unless you ''have ''to." Cloudfeather added. Silverpaw nodded. "Now, let's get back to camp and get something to eat. It's been a long day." Cloudfeather mewed. Silverpaw purred. "Race you!" Silverpaw mewed and leaped. Cloudfeather sprinted pass Silverpaw but quickly slowed down. "I'll win!" Cloudfeather mewed happily. Silverpaw's speed increased as she ran down a hill, but Cloudfeather caught up. The two cats were near the camp entrance. Cloudfeather leaped once near the entrance and won the race. "Once you learn how to catch prey and hunt, maybe you can win races! Now let's get some fresh-kill to eat. Tomorrow, we are going to learn how to hunt." Cloudfeather mewed. Silverpaw followed Cloudfeather as they went to get some fresh-kill. ''Today was the best day ever, but I know tomorrow will be even greater! ''Silverpaw happily thought. The sun fell down into the sky, and a beautiful golden light illuminated the trees. Nightpaw padded up to Silverpaw. "What did you see today while you and your mentor walked around the territory?" Nightpaw asked. "Pretty much the territory, of course!" Silverpaw mewed. "Me and Rainshade saw this huge rock!" Nightpaw exclaimed. "It was near a river, too." Nightpaw added. "That's Sunningrocks," Silverpaw informed her. "I knew that, I'm not mousebrained." Nightpaw hissed. "Then why call it a rock, instead of it's actual name?" Silverpaw asked. "Because, I was testing you!" Nightpaw mewed angrily. "As if I was suppose to know that." Silverpaw whispered. Silverpaw padded into the apprentices' den. It was her first night there, and she hoped it would be her best. She didn't want to be disturbed in her sleep that night. She was very tired after walking all over ThunderClan territory. Silverpaw picked a nest to sleep in and she curled up in it. A storm raged outside. Thunder shook the ground. Silverpaw opened one ice blue eye and saw Nightpaw beside her. Nightpaw's pelt was illuminated by the lightning. Silverpaw then saw the trees shaking fiercely. She stood up. "Nightpaw! Wake up!" She whispered. Nightpaw opened her forest green eyes. "What?" she hissed. "Look outside! It seems like the forest will break apart!" Silverpaw mewed. "So?" Nightpaw muttered. She lay in her nest and fell asleep again. Silverpaw rolled her eyes and walked outside. Her pelt glowed in the moonlight. She looked into the sky. Raindrops fell into her pelt. She was shocked at the sight she saw next. Lightning hit the center of the camp. Silver rocks rained down. The trees were even illuminated by silver. Silverpaw stepped farther out. Her paws glowed silver. Her tabby stripes were pure white. Then the silver light died, and the rocks had somehow disappeared. Suddenly, a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes stepped into the rainy scene. Silverpaw looked closer at it. It was a StarClan cat! And she knew just who it was — Leafpool! Silverpaw stepped a few mouse lengths back into the apprentice den. Leafpool was still standing there. "There is a prophecy that you will fear more than seeing a StarClan cat for the first time," Leafpool began. Silverpaw padded towards her.